Just for a Moment
by ManaHara
Summary: [ AU - Marco x Kasumi ] Locked in room until the timer runs out, gives Kasumi time to ask Marco on why he doesn't trust her. However, when emotions run high, and inhibitions go low. In the moment of weakness, attractions become something much more real. Something that allows them to escape this reality. Even just for a moment...


**A/n** : So I was a little pissed off at the movie ( it's still good, but not amazing as the manga) for killing off Marco, but it had at least a kiss scene of Kasumi and him (unlike the manga). This a oneshot piece to ease my shipping heart. I apologize if I make any of them OOC. Anyways, I hope you enjoy~

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own King of Thorn, or its characters.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Just for a Moment**

 **.**

 **.**

She gripped her arm to ease the growing anxiety in her. They're trapped. Trapped inside this small room in one of the labs with only one way out. A way that is currently sealed until a few hours that have to pass, since the system got rebooted in this area by Marco.

There is nothing they could do. There is no terminal in here that she, nor Marco could find a way to turn the timer off. What kind of room such as this has a system lock on it?

 _'Tim... and the others... I hope they're okay.'_ Kasumi pondered about her other companions. They should be fine. The area they're in barely has any of those creatures around, and there were hardly thorns as well.

Still, she shouldn't believed that they're safe for the time being.

"Damn thing!" Marco curse out, hitting the door with his fist. He lets out a frustrated breath. "We have no choice, but to wait for this damn timer to run out."

She didn't say anything. She didn't know what to say to him. After what happened earlier how could she. She saw him talking to a mysterious girl that looked close to her age. Even after confronting him about it. He just changed the subject. She begged him to answer her why he is keeping secrets from them. He told her to trust him a little longer, and keep it from the others.

He doesn't trust her.

He still doesn't trust her, despite her trusting him completely.

It's just like Katherine said: _"Don't trust him, until you know he trusts you."_

 _'After everything we've been through... how can you not trust me?'_ She glance over at him. His back is turned towards her as he continues to inspect the door, not giving up of finding a way out of here. She can't understand how he can act like nothing happened.

Does he not care?

 _"Until he trusts you enough that you understand him... don't start to love him."_

That's what Katherine told her.

Warned her about, but it's already too late...

She stares at his tattoos, noticing the broad muscles all over his body. She felt her stomach flutter, before her heart twinge with that painful feeling again. She glance away back at her feet to make the feeling go away, at least for now.

It's already too late.

She may not love him, but there is no denying that she has feelings for him. How could she not? After everything they've been through, it was hard not to like him. He saved her many times. Been there for her many times. That was enough to cause her to have attractions towards him, and he is not a bad-looking guy. He didn't get hit with the ugly stick.

It's not like he could like her back. She is after all a teenager, while he is obviously older than her. There is no way he could like someone like her. She's young. She's not pretty as Katherine, nor is she strong enough to be by herself. Hell, she got saved by everyone at least once (besides Tim).

There is no way he could like her... **ever**.

And yet... that doesn't bother her as much as the fact that he doesn't trust her.

"None of those things are around. So we should consider ourselves lucky for now." Marco said as he rubs the back of his neck.

She didn't say anything. She didn't want to. They can't go back how they were. _'Not when you're leaving me in the dark...'_

"Still, I don't like the idea of us being sitting ducks. Who knows how long it could take for one of those bastards to come right in here."

How is he able to do that? To act like everything is okay between the two of them.

"I don't understand..." She finally speaks, her voice almost crack as her emotions begin to swirl inside her. She don't care. She don't care anymore. Shizuku isn't here. The others could be gone, and he still doesn't trust her.

"Huh?"

She lowers her head, causing her bangs to cover her eyes to not let him see the tears brimming in her eyes. She doesn't want to cry. Not in front of him. "How are you able to act as if nothing happened between us... How?..."

"Kasumi-"

"Don't! Don't say my name! I've never told you my name, but you said you read it off the CIA list!" She shouted towards him, surprising him from her outburst. She points to herself. "How can I trust what you say, when you can't even trust me!"

She don't care.

She don't care this isn't the time to argue with him on this.

She just don't care.

His eyes widen slightly at her words, then putting on that impassive face to mask all his emotions away. The same one as before when he said those words to her. _'Don't say them again._ ' "Kasumi, now is not-"

"Why don't you trust me?!" She gets up on her feet, clenching her hands into a fist on the side of her. She is never the type to act like this. She was always the shy one that stood in the back of the crowd, but after what they've been through together. She has every right to be mad, and demand him to give her the answers she seek. "After everything that has happened, how can you not trust me?!"

"..."

She takes a step towards him. "Is that part of your mission?!"

Another silence.

And another step towards him. "Or there is more to it, and you don't want to tell me!"

He still doesn't answer her.

And she wants to hit him for that.

God, she so badly wants to hit him across the face. Show him how much pain he is causing her for leaving her in the dark. How much he means to her, more than he even realize. Something to show that his trust in her is something she wants so desperately, since she trusts him.

She close her eyes, allowing a few of her tears to slip. She can't breathe. Her chest hurts. Is this how it feels when you get rejected?

"I want to continue to trust you... to believe in you..." She place her hand on her face to shield her eyes from him. "But how can I if you can't trust me..."

Suddenly she feel something touch her shoulder. She opened her eyes to see it was his hand. "Kasumi... you've always trusted me... but I need you to trust me awhile longer." He says, choosing his words carefully. "It's hard to explain-"

"Then explain it to me. Please, Marco." Kasumi leans her head on his chest, causing the older man to slightly jump from sudden skin contact.

He couldn't say it. She knows he cannot say it. This secret of his won't be revealed until he needs it to. "I'm sorry... I can't say... not yet...

"Then what am I to you?" She looks up at him with those pleading eyes. She wants to know what she is to this man? "Am I important to you?... Don't you care about me?"

His eyes widen in surprise, realizing what she is asking him. "Kasumi." She press her hands on his chest, feeling his body stiffen underneath her touch. "Kasumi, you don't-"

"Please, I am tired of running, and fighting. That's all we've been doing... So many people died, and I don't want any more people to die..."

"No one will die, Kasumi-"

She glares at him. How could he say that after everything they saw. "You don't know that. I don't know, but right now..." Maybe it's her emotions that is getting the better of her. She don't want is possessing her to do this. Maybe it's the fact she don't care. She just wants this pain to go away. "...please... just for one moment... Can we forget all of this is happening."

"Kasumi, you don't know what you're asking me." Marco grabs her shoulders, pulling her off his chest. "You're upset, and confused-"

"I'm not, Marco! I know what I am asking!" She shouts at him with that determined look. That same look whenever she refuses to leave someone behind.

His eyes widen, realizing she is actually serious about this. She is. She could die any moment, and just for one moment she just wants to feel something other than pain, sadness, everything that she is feeling right now.

"If you don't want to... I understand..." She looks down at her feet. She was stupid to ask him. He probably sees her as a child. "I don't mind that it's you..."

She doesn't, despite him not trusting her, she don't mind that he will be her first. She never had feelings for anyone, until he came along.

"Just for one moment... One moment, Marco..."

Kasumi didn't want to look up at him. She isn't sure what he is thinking right now, nor is she ready to hear his rejection. Even though she just said she understand if he didn't felt the same way. Besides, they don't have anything better to do, besides wait for that damn timer to go out.

So why not feel something other than fear, and caution just for a moment?

A few minutes pass, and Marco finally speaks up. "... Kasumi, are you sure you want this?"

Of course she does. She just told him she don't mind if it's him.

She nods her head slowly. "... Very well."

She lift up her head to look up, only to have him staring down at her with those intense eyes. She feel her heart hammering away in her chest as he leans down towards her, slowly as if he is waiting for her to push him away. For someone who has a bad-boy persona, he can be so gentle.

Kasumi closes her eyes, and leans up to kiss him on the lips. She could feel his body stiff for a bit, before kissing her back. Her lips move inexperience against his, but he didn't seem to mind it. He move his hands down to her waist as she move hers to wrap around his neck. There height difference made it slightly uncomfortable for her to keep staying on her tip-toes.

Marco must have sense her distress, since he start to push her back onto the floor slowly. Not breaking the kiss once. She brushes her small hands in his hair, feeling how soft it is. Her body flutter with a warm feeling that she gets every time she is with him. Only he makes her feel this way.

The older man deepen the kiss, tilting her head up in doing so. Kasumi gasp out, giving him the advantage to dive his tongue into her mouth. He move slow, knowing well she isn't experience as he is. His tongue slowly wraps around her, moving in a slow sync that she could easily follow seconds after.

Kasumi moan against his lips as she grips his shoulders. For the very first time in her life, she felt alive. She don't feel like a burden, or worthless. She feels needed, perhaps loved if she dare says...

Even if it's just for a moment...

* * *

 **A/n** : Meh, I was never good at lemons, so the next chapter will have it.

Hopefully this is still enjoyable. I wanted to write a something of these two, since there are barely any fics out there, and none have any of these two in a relationship, besides a few (3).

Obviously this was based off the manga, since this didn't happened in the movie where Kasumi finds out that Marco doesn't trust her. I might make some King of Thorn fics, mostly Kasumi x Marco, because god damn there needs to be more out there! I am definitely doing a ending fic of the manga, since I have an idea I want to use.

I know this didn't happened in the manga, nor in the movie. That's why it's an AU. I wrote this for all the Marco x Kasumi shippers out there.


End file.
